1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine vessel winch, and more particularly, to a marine vessel winch equipped with hermetically sealed clutches that is adapted to transmit a rotary force of a motor to drums and, through the rotation of the drums, to conduct vessel anchoring in a harbor, to allow all kinds of fishing tools and equipment of the marine vessel to be put into or drawn up from the sea, or to conduct vessel towing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a vessel is equipped with a winch used to put or draw all kinds of fishing tools and equipment needed in the marine vessel into or from the sea or to conduct the vessel towing and anchoring.
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a conventional marine vessel winch, the marine vessel winch includes a motor 10 providing a driving force, a decelerator 20 connected to the motor 10 to decelerate the rotary force transmitted from the motor 10, a drum 30 operated cooperatively with the decelerator 20 to wind a rope and a chain thereon, a clutch 40 adapted to selectively transmit the driving force to the drum 30, and a shaft 50 connected to the decelerator 20 at one end thereof in such a manner as to be coupled to the drum 30 on the outer peripheral surface thereof.
Further, the clutch 40 is slidably mounted on the shaft 50 in the direction of the shaft 50 and has a pipe-like clutch block 60 having a groove 61 formed on the outer peripheral surface thereof. At this time, the clutch block 60 and the drum 30 have a protrusion 62 and a fastening groove 31 formed engaged with each other on their facing surface.
Accordingly, the rotation of the drum 30 is selectively controlled in accordance with the sliding movement of the clutch block 60 on the shaft 50 to the left side or the right side through the manipulation of an operator.
Since the conventional vessel winch is mounted on the outside of the vessel, however, seawater enters the drum 30 and the clutch block 60 to cause them to be rotten or to make sediments accumulated thereinto, thereby undesirably disturbing the gentle operation of the vessel winch.